1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication method of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual subscriber identity module (SIM) mobile phone can receive two SIM cards. The dual SIM mobile phone often provides a “Dual SIM Dual Standby” function in which two active SIM cards can be accessed simultaneously, using only one transceiver of the dual SIM mobile phone. When the two SIM cards are registered in a mobile telecommunication network, a base station will periodically page the two SIM cards by transmitting a paging channel (PCH) message. However, either one of the two SIM cards may miss the PCH message due to paging reception conflict between the two SIM cards.